Here's to the Night
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: Graduation is finally here. The emotions and events of the night. Bella's POV... I hope this is good.


**I dont own anything Twilight, obviously. I just like writing for it ;) Hope you enjoy the story. Its based from my experience a week ago as a graduating senior. :)**

**Here's to the Night**

The ceremony had been vastly approaching and it was here. I glanced around the auditorium filled with my classmates wearing blue cap and gowns with gold stolls. 'Had the past 2 years at Forks High School been a blur, or was I actually graduating tonight?' I thought.

I glanced around the room, seeing every social group I knew so well. But, most importantly, I saw the group I had been friends with since the day I started here. Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric were all standing in the corner. Of course I saw Angela take out a huge wad of tissues and dap at her eyes. Mike and Eric were standing next to each other, watching Jessica and Angela converse. Jessica stood poised but, the look on her face seemed to be of sadness and loneliness. She wouldn't be on top of the school next year in college.

I had my memories of everyone. Mike was the flirt who tried to get into my pants the first few months I was here. Eric, was one charming guy. Angela was my human best friend. And Jessica, well, she's a different story. Jealousy was her one emotion whenever I was around.

Although I had a now non-existent friendship with Jessica, I was somehow invited to her after graduation party. Probably Mike convinced her. I shivered at the mental image of how.

I felt a cold, hard hand on my shoulder. I turned. It was Edward. His eyes were filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just a cold chill." I smiled. Out of the entire class, his cap and gown looked extremely good on him. Of course, everything looked good on him.

I sighed. He eyed me. "What is it really?"

I smiled again, sheepishly. "Well, its just, you look really good in your outfit."

He chuckled and smiled my crooked smile. "Well, do you want an early graduation present? Or should it be a surprise?"

I hated surprises. I shook my head. "No surprises tonight. Please."

"Yes, ma'am." He leaned down and kissed me fully on the lips. This didn't surprise me. I smiled into his lips.

I heard a familiar giggle come from behind us. Had we really gotten too carried away? I pulled back and saw it was Alice. My best friend, the vampire.

"There will be more time for that later." She smiled. "And you know that I know what happens later."

I just looked at her. Sometimes her premonitions were laughable. Nothing was going on later more than kissing. Edward was a vampire, for crying out loud.

A voice came over the loud speakers. "Everyone, sit where you sat at rehearsal. Please take order immediately so we are on time tonight." It was our class advisor, Mr. Molina. Although he was a science teacher, he was a pretty good advisor. He got us into a lot of wonderful opportunities for our senior year.

I reluctantly let go of Edwards hand and made my way to my seat. I wasn't very fond of the people I sat between but, we still conversed. It was our last time seeing each other.

I stood quietly in line secretly wishing it would fly by so I could go home. I wasn't the type to cry in front of people. But, tonight was recognizing my accomplishments. And I owed all of them to Edward and Alice, along with all the Cullens. Also, to Charlie.

'Charlie.' I thought. What was going to happen when he heard what I wrote in my thank you they were reading? I really hoped he doesn't cry. But, he was Chief Swan at Forks Police Department. He could handle anything. Hopefully he could handle my graduation.

Finally, amongst the midst of waiting in line, I was able to walk outside. To my surprise, there was more people than I expected to show up. Everyone and their cousins were there, staring at us all.

To my disadvantage, I was the row leader. That meant that I was the first to rise out of my chair to lead my row to the stage. I really hoped I didn't fall on my face. My clumsiness was extremely unnecessary at a time like this.

Our salutatorian and valedictorian both gave their speeches. I tuned them out to refrain from actually thinking about the actual ceremony.

It was now time to wait. Wait for each row to get up and receive their diplomas. Only I wasn't ready. I hadn't reflected on my time in high school like I should have. I took it for granted because I simply didn't expect it to fly by as fast as it had.

A warm hand touched my shoulder, knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked up. It was Mr. Molina. "Bella. Your row may rise."

I took a deep breath, looked to my fellow classmates. "It's now or never, guys."

I rose from my seat. Looking to the ground to make sure I didn't fall. Then I made sure I could see Edward. When I found his face, he was beaming. He had graduated from Forks High School. One out of the hundreds of schools he had previously attended.

His eyes were golden, and they appeared to glance towards the crowd. I followed his gaze and saw his family, along with Charlie. A woman was sitting next to him, wiping her eyes. It was my mother, Renee. I smiled a bright smile. She had told me she didn't know if she would be able to make it tonight. Phil's baseball schedule seemed to preoccupy her every move. I was ecstatic to see she could actually make it.

Charlie was looking to the sky. His chin was quivering a bit. A sure sign he was holding in tears.

I heard my name being called. It was Mr. Caldwell. I snapped out of yet another daydream and walked up onto the stage. I shook the hands of the Board of Education member and the Superintendent.

I made it down the stairs without falling, to my amazement. I walked a ways further until I saw Edward and Alice standing in my view. Both with their arms wide open. Alice's face seemed to be of joy and sadness. But, not tears formed in her eyes. It was simply impossible for a vampire to cry.

I walked into her arms, feeling the hardness. But, it felt at home to me.

I moved over and Edward enveloped me into the worlds best hug. It was soft, for how hard his body was compared to mine. I looked up to him with tearful eyes and kissed him passionately on the lips.

I hesitantly left their presence and made it to my seat.

The end of the ceremony had come with the throwing of our caps in the air. It felt surreal. The moment all the caps were in the air. I could read everyone's facial expressions. It brought another hit of sadness to my mind.

We were dismissed and I found Edward. Alice had already moved through the crowd to get her mother and father, along with mine.

She showed up as Edward and I stood amongst the crowd, absorbing the emotions. Carlisle and Esme each greeted us with hugs. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had too. Although Rosalie's 'hug' wasn't as warming as you would think. She was very cold being the most beautiful woman in the entire place.

Charlie, Renee, and Phil ended up walking up moments later. They were only human and couldn't move as fast as the Cullen's.

Renee tearfully gave me a hug, congratulating me. Phil did the same. But, it was Charlie whom I held onto longer. I silently broke down. He had been my parental unit for the past 2 years and now I would be going off to college, away from him. He taught me a lot while living with him. I owed him a lot. I pulled away and Edward was at my side.

"Congratulations everyone." Carlisle said, calmly. He held up a very old fashioned camera. "Pictures are needed to remember this eventful night."

Each of us stood, getting our pictures taken. It was quiet fun. Although Edward, Alice and I were wearing the same thing, Alice was still working it better than I ever could pull of anything. And Edward looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model. His defined jaw killed me as I looked up to him at a side view.

I walked away from the crowd. I needed time to myself. Just a few seconds and I would be fine. Edward noticed and followed me.

"What is it, love?" he said, soothingly.

I shook my head. "Just needed to get away from them for a moment."

"Oh. I see." he said.

"I'm fine. I'm just sad to see that the place which I've dreaded isn't my school anymore. I am an alumni." I sighed. "Wow."

"Well, now you have a world of endless possibilities to obtain to. You will be great."

I smiled. "With you." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it anyway else." he said as he moved closer and kissed me.

It's moments like this that I'll remember forever. And I will remember forever because with Edward with me, I'll be alive forever. Only, Edward doesn't know this yet. The only person who does, I assume, is Alice. And she'll keep it our secret until its time to fess up.

The main fact of my life that'll remain is: I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**Please Review. Its greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
